


A Non-Comprehensive Orientation Packet

by Yeah_JSmith



Series: Do Wrong Right [2]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Gen, Locations, Technology, characters, information
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:07:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_JSmith/pseuds/Yeah_JSmith
Summary: Before we move on to Chapter 18/Part 2 ofDo Wrong Right,here's some important information about the locations and characters within this world. It's all stuff a reader can get from the text, but why would a responsible writer ask anyone to go back and re-read 138,000 words?
Relationships: Judy Hopps & Zootopia, Nick Wilde & Zootopia
Series: Do Wrong Right [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765771
Comments: 17
Kudos: 15





	1. Geography

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A warning: I _have_ cut out quite a bit of my original writing for length and clarity, so if you find information in here that you can't get from the text, I probably just accidentally added it because I thought I included it in a chapter. Have some trivia, I guess. It probably doesn't matter much overall, as I don't believe it would give you any foreknowledge.
> 
> I, uh. Can't guarantee a publish date for chapter 18, but I _believe_ it will be in a few days.

**Major City Structure**

Zootopia is located at the southernmost tip of Havena Province, but is heavily modeled after New York City, with the Inner Islands taking the place of the ones in Long Island Sound and the public transit system/housing situation matching up pretty well, but the districts themselves are larger than the boroughs of NYC. Basically, Havena Province isn’t shaped like New York. Animalia only has about 30 provinces and the provinces aren’t shaped like the states. Zootopia is one of the largest cities in Animalia, because it’s one of the most diverse, and they have to account for all of the sizes and shapes and biomes. 

The important thing about these biomes is that they really are separate, and in a crisis, the ones with special climates can be closed off from each other. Most citizens are vaguely aware of this, but never think about it. When the engineers began to build the individual biomes, they actually built a network of rivers throughout the city that works like a circulatory system, and the “heart” is the artificial ocean they made in **Tundratown,** at the northwestern edge. Ocean water from way beyond the eastern ocean shore is pumped in via underground river and pumped out through a series of filtration systems in the aboveground rivers, rinse and repeat.The entire biome is encased in thick glass, and the pressure/temperature are regulated mechanically in a safe area of the Tundratown Tunnelway located directly in the middle of the lake/ocean/reservoir/whatever. There’s a giant tube that reaches up far past the waterline to get a good “sense” of the pressure in the biome. 

Because of this model, they can graduate biomes rather than trying to regulate temperatures by setting up opposing extremes. For example, the **Savanna** (which is the center of Zootopia, and by far the largest district) is obviously an arid/semi-arid region IRL, and it’s not the opposite extreme of Tundratown, but if you take the Market Street line out and transfer to the Savanna Central line, you can go directly to Precinct 1 with no stops in between. **Little Rodentia** is nestled right in the middle of the Savanna. The **Rainforest District** is located to the north, next to the more tropical area of the Savanna, and it uses the filtered fresh water from the circulatory rivers in its extensive sprinkler system. It, too, has a pressure regulator. To the northeast, there is the **Forest District,** which is a small district that some don’t consider a real district (but it is). Once upon a time, it was just a forest with a few homes in it. Now, it’s mostly homes with a small woodsy area, the Cinnamon Forest. Ah, urban sprawl. The easternmost district is the **Inner Islands,** which isn’t actually an enclosed biome. More out to sea, but not incredibly so, is **Outback Island,** which is enclosed in its own biosphere. Also east, but north of the Inner Islands, is the **Canal District,** structured like Venice (in Italy, not Venice Beach), which is populated by the type of animals you’d expect. There’s a lot of crossover between the Canals and the Islands, but there’s a lot of diversity in the Islands. Southeast of the Savanna is the **Marshlands,** which most people call the Swamp District because of the way it evolved into a more swampy area as mammals migrated and changed the environment, and directly west of that is the **Sahara,** which contains the Kettle market where Judy and Nick tracked down Duke’s brother. West of the Sahara/southwest of the Savanna is the **Meadowlands,** also called the Meadows sometimes, and it’s largely populated by grazing-type prey and affluent mammals of other species. To the north of that, and to the east of the Savanna, is the **Nocturnal District,** which is really just my version of Hollywood transported directly to New York City. It isn’t enclosed, and there is a _stark_ class divide — you can basically walk from the most affluent area of Zootopia into a huge tent city. I’m sure you can guess what Starstrike Avenue is supposed to represent.

In some of the districts, you’ll find communes like the Forest Temple, where mammals who don’t like living indoors will stay. They’re usually set up in old buildings or areas that have nothing else built there, and the rules usually amount to “be respectful and contribute what you can,” but every encampment is different. These communes are thought to be started by groups who used to be nomadic, but that information is lost to time.

Finally, we have **District 13,** or colloquially, Happytown, located southwest of all the other districts, wrapping around the southwest corner in a sort of crescent shape. This is not, as stated in the text of the story, technically part of Zootopia — and in fact, it’s not even technically located in Havena Province. Once upon a time, it was an up-and-coming housing district slated to become the official thirteenth district of Zootopia despite being over province lines (this isn’t common in the US, but it does happen — see Texarkana or Union City for examples). Unfortunately, this didn’t pan out, and the poor folks (I mean poor as in economically) who had taken advantage of the low prices and new opportunities ended up stuck in a non-Zootopia area. Functionally, it didn’t seem to matter, until major corporations learned about the loopholes and lobbied for special treats for themselves. Big parts of the district, especially “the Spiral” (where most of the cheap housing used to be), were rezoned for industrial use instead of housing, displacing a lot of mammals who couldn’t afford to defend themselves, and Happytown went from a cute, quirky district full of marginalized folks to a broken place really fast. The Avenues are the best place to live, but it’s not easy to get a place there, and the Avenues are by far the most expensive area in Happytown. Nowadays, abandoned warehouses and office buildings from old startups in the Spiral are commonly repurposed as squatters’ havens. The Grand Pangolin Arms is one of these. In general, even the authorities look the other way, because even if the area isn’t zoned for housing, everybody is super careful not to make waves and the property taxes get paid.

**Baniburrah, or “Bunnyburrow”**

Baniburrah, located on the northwestern edge of Havena Province (but technically classified as its own thing similar to Washington, D.C.), is the Lapine-based amalgamation word that means, roughly, “freedom with seeds.” It is the largest bunny haven in the country and that’s why it gets the D.C. treatment. Historically, it was Delta Valley, but when bunnies got their freedom, the Tri-Burrows was born and Baniburrah was Commonsized to Bunnyburrow on maps. 

Because bunnies were literally forms of currency, most rabbits don’t have a very good concept of that, and the social/economic structure of Baniburrah is largely communal and community-oriented. Bartering and trading is the most common method of goods/service exchange. The Hopps family is unusual in that their “owner,” Mr. Woolston (Sharla’s father), decided to let Stu Hopps be in charge of his own farm and keep most of the profits. The Hopps family, therefore, speaks more Commons than most other bunny families, and they export “Bunnyburrow produce” to the surrounding areas, including Zootopia. If you eat carrots in Zootopia, there’s a good chance they actually came from the Hopps farm, but because bunnies weren’t people when the exports started, they couldn’t be branded as Hopps Produce. 

Baniburrah as a whole is not super accepting of outsiders — including the animals who _aren’t_ bunnies. The Woolstons, for example, would be suspicious of other sheep trying to emigrate to Baniburrah, even though they’re the same species, because there’s a history of outsiders muscling in and trying to hurt the community. Bunnies tend to just distrust anyone, especially predators, who, y’know, ate them. But prey are also worthy of distrust, because they still owned bunnies after eating them was outlawed. And despite most of the former “owners” in Baniburrah being more like Mr. Woolston (which is how it came to be a bunny haven in the first place — Woolston basically ran the place and put measures in place for bunnies to report mistreatment), bunnies still on the whole aren’t super pleased with their former owners. They understand that if they hadn’t been owned by the nice ones, they’d have been owned by crueler ones, but they were still classified as _non-persons_ and _property._ There’s a tenuous truce between the elder rabbits and their former owners, and the kids mostly grew up mingling as friends and equals, so there’s a different dynamic in the younger generation, which does stir up some inter-generational conflict. There is a reason bunnies don’t leave the Burrows. The difference in treatment between Judy’s hometown and Zootopia is vast and shocking. 

The other species in Baniburrah largely follow the bunnies’ lead in terms of community organizing and culture: that is, they settle. Most of them are nonreligious but use phrases like “Frith knows” because that’s what happens when one group makes up the majority of the population. Because bunnies tend not to form deep romantic bonds, and actually find it bizarre, a lot of the other families who’ve settled there see it that way too. If you look at the statistics, you’ll see that most couples stay together for life and get along really well, but you don’t find many stories of passionate whirlwind romances, even among other species. “We’re good friends and we’re sexually compatible” is the basis for most pairings, or rarely, “We’re both socially awkward and our parents matched us up.” Just like in any large group, there is a portion of queer folks and nontraditional folks who prefer, say, polyamory or no relationship at all; there’s no real stigma against queer rabbits (in fact, they might get matched by their parents if they want) and the poly ones might get side-eye because they tend to be more romantic than other rabbits, but generally aren’t outcasts. 

Plenty of corporations have tried to muscle in on Baniburrah territory. None, thus far, have succeeded. This is largely because the entire city _will not stand for it,_ and will band together against malicious outsiders, especially outsiders who only want to profit off of them. All the businesses in town are small, locally-owned, family-operated, etc.

**Other Important Places**

I’ll be brief here, because we don’t visit these places. 

South Bean is basically Mullica Hill, New Jersey, because I remember having a really good cup of coffee there one time. It’s only noteworthy because the OC Erin Rivers transferred from South Bean.

Arcadia is an entirely fictional Downeast town (because teehee, Acadia, but with an R). As a nod to Disney, it’s modeled after the internal arcade in Wreck-It Ralph: divided into districts like Zootopia, but not biomes, and the districts are mostly “what we do” rather than any species divide, which makes for some weird classism problems but the city center is open to everyone. Aside from Baniburrah, Arcadia is the biggest bunny haven in Animalia. In a fun twist, the university in Arcadia has the best physics program in the country. 

The Bayou is a region in the south. Tourists come from all over to see the Devil’s Eye, which the locals can’t stand, because it isn’t a real diamond stuck in a tree and they leave their trash all over the place. Kat’s family moved there a few years ago.

Meadowbrooke is a small town a couple of hours north of Zootopia that was...well, _not_ a bunny haven, but chock-full of rabbits, so I’ll let you draw your conclusions. James Wolfard was born there and grew up there, but he attended college in Zootopia and hasn’t looked back since. 

Disney Province is, very obviously, California. It contains the city Skyeview, which is basically _the_ fox city: it was first an enclave of fox refugees who decided to stop running and set up a community, which turned into a village, which eventually became a thriving city. Skye is named after the city.

Dust Country is the colloquial term for the region that includes the Animalia versions of Texas (South Sugarberry Province), Kansas, Nebraska — remember the Dust Bowl? The name stuck. The case of Crookwood vs. the trans lynx Ms. Tuftet took place in South Sugarberry Province.

The Great Plateau region (more Zelda inspiration? Yeah, obviously) is a mountainous area in the western — but not coastal — area of Animalia. I’m imagining something like the Colorado Plateau. Red Ivy was born there.

Empycchu (inspiration from _another_ video game, because I’m both trashy and uncreative) is basically just a wholesale translation of Ireland. Its history is pretty close to real-life history. The Eyrie, or Godbird’s Eyrie depending on who you’re talking to, was primarily a Universalist (basically the Catholics of the Northern Winds religion) area, and although they weren’t kind to Vulpes clans either, it was safer to stay near them. Nick’s mother’s family, the Aspens, are Vulpes Travellers from Empycchu, and unlike most of the Vulpes Travellers in Animalia, they immigrated in the late-1960’s. More on this in the Ruth Wilde section.


	2. Original Characters

**The Crookwood Investigation**

Katrina “Kat” Castleberry the ocelot: a journalist with a major publication in Havena Province. Initially thought to be one of a batch of missing mammals being trafficked, her case was given to Judy as a mean-spirited attempt by the District Chief to get her to quit. As it turned out, Kat thought she was clever and reported herself missing, and the fallout was not great.

Tess Harfang the coyote: a private investigator Nick and Judy questioned at the beginning. Kat sometimes works with her, but they aren’t really friends, just friendly. Since coyotes were staunch allies with bunnies from the very beginning of the Equal Rights movement, Judy was excited and nervous to meet a coyote for the first time, and it made her awkward around Tess.

Billie Flowers the bear: a stationer that Judy questioned while trying to be undercover as a private detective, “Judahlia.” Her family used to be in the private message industry, until cell phones got really popular. Mostly, her stationary is just that: nice paper. Very rarely, underground groups will still use specially-scented paper to send messages, but it’s really an antiquated tradition. Kat left her trail of breadcrumbs for the ZPD before she knew a bunny (who she thinks is useless) was on her case, so Judy got to Billie before Kat changed her strategy.

Earl Weaselton the weasel: Duke’s brother. He’s primarily a forger, but he probably does some other shady things. He’s not a fan of Duke, because he thinks petty theft is below him and actually believes Duke’s too honest for his own good.

Eavan the fox: a bartender at one of Jimmy Brown’s bars. She suspects that not everyone there is on the up-and-up, but she doesn’t ask questions, she’s just grateful for her job. She sees and hears a lot, but most of what she knows is useless outside of context.

Skye Winter the fox: formerly a division supervisor for the cleanup division of the Greengrass Institute, now temporarily unemployed. She grew up in the Meadowlands with a bunch of prey friends, and she was in high school when bunnies got their freedom. She worked with her girlfriend to try to set up safe havens for displaced bunnies, but they didn’t have the financial or legal resources and it fell through. Because she’s been around bunnies since she was a kid, she’s picked up Lapine (which is probably why she rose to division supervisor), and has her own little family of rabbits: she protects them and they protect her. Judy met her when she was undercover as Dahlia Hornsby, trying to gather information on the _Amanita phalloides._ They became fast friends and Skye traded information for Interpol protection for her family.

James “Jamie” Sporeheel the woodchuck: Zoo County’s District Attorney. This is largely in name only, as most of the actual work is done by his team of qualified and motivated underlings, headed by Gesa Klaue, the main trial prosecutor for Zoo County. He’s involved, at least tangentially, with the head of a sort of gang that will never have the status of operations like the Browns or the Bigs, no matter how much they want it. His sister offered her services to Jimmy Brown Sr. in exchange for money for her little brother’s education. Sporeheel is a slimy, scheming politician at heart, the type who would rather rally others to his cause so they’ll do his dirty work. He was the ringleader of the bullies who muzzled Nick when he was a Scout, and in exchange for that horrible experience, Nick saved his son from a bad situation. Nick has heaps of blackmail on this guy and has never bothered to use it, until Judy needed an “in” with Gerald Prongs.

Gerald Prongs the deer: a slick and ruthless character who heads the above gang. He’s violent and mean, but he engineers situations in such a way that he either doesn’t get caught, or someone else takes the fall for him, so he doesn’t have a record — he’s just suspected of a lot of stuff. He’s not afraid to needle Judy about bunny history, and in fact seemed to take sadistic pleasure in reminding her of both her former status as a thing, and the way other species still see bunnies. Unlike Big, he doesn’t really have a code; he tried to kill Nick and Judy just because he doesn’t like Nick and Judy happened to be there. Ben Castleberry, Kat’s brother, was part of his gang for a while, but got out. Most of his people are loyal to him, though whether that’s because he protects them or because they’re afraid he’ll kill them is up for debate.

Olive the bunny: one of Skye’s family and part of her team. Olive is undocumented and she mostly speaks Lapine. She’s subtly snarky and doesn’t trust most mammals. She keeps her eyes and ears open.

Red Ivy the bunny: one of Skye’s family and part of her team. She was born in the Great Plateau region and somehow, in a not explicitly stated but also not very nice way, ended up in Zootopia. She’s Olive’s _rusamitha,_ or heart-brother, which is basically a platonic life partner. She speaks almost no Commons, and what she does speak is not usually grammatically accurate because she’s trying to do direct translations in real-time. 

Shale the bunny: one of Skye’s family and part of her team. Judy hasn’t had much interaction with him, but he may provide Skye with useful information that she can pass on.

Danielle Furreya the jaguar: an inspector with Interpol. She’s sharp, observant, and a Zootopia native. Sometime in the past, she had a close acquaintanceship with Clawhauser, although Judy isn’t sure why or in what capacity. She’s on first-name terms with Bogo and respects him for what he is, but she’s not a fan of him or his methods. It’s clear she’s worked with the ZPD in the past, which is logical for the local Interpol office to do. 

**Other OC’s**

Erin Rivers the wolf: a detective with the ZPD. Formerly a zoicide detective in South Bean, she transferred to Zootopia after blowing the whistle on her partner’s bad treatment of a suspect and being ostracized by her fellow officers. She’s the one Judy has partnered with most often, because she’s the next-smallest detective in the ZPD. While she has shown herself to be willing to break some rules in service to the greater good, she’s been burned by fellow cops before, and is more reluctant to rock the boat than she used to be.

Jimmy Brown the fox: the leader of a crime organization made up primarily of foxes. He coexists with Big by having different markets and covering different territory. We haven’t met him yet, so Judy doesn’t know much about him except that his father paid for the District Attorney’s schooling in exchange for favors from the DA’s sister and Jimmy Brown Jr. keeps most of his businesses staffed with foxes.

Oliver Largo the shrew: Fru-Fru’s husband, who took her name when they married. He’s a high-power defense attorney and Nick notes that he’s allowed to be a neutral party — that is, he may have married into the family, but he’s not Family. He’s not a mob lawyer. This is a strategic move on Fru-Fru’s part to ensure legitimacy, as she has certain aspirations that he supports her in.

Félinia “Fay” the tiger: Judy’s downstairs neighbor at the Grand Pangolin Arms and, arguably, one of Judy’s best friends in Zootopia. In the past, she’s been essential to showing Judy around the city, although it’s hard for someone as large as Fay to show someone as small as Judy the sights. The occupants of the Grand Pangolin Arms are quite protective of each other, and there was an incident in which Fay’s transphobic parents were trying to get her to move back home, and were deadnaming her. Judy was quite firm with them in asking them to leave. She found the GPA through Bucky and Pronk, the latter of whom was in the same conversion camp her parents made her go to. Although Judy finds her next-door neighbors exasperating, the four of them are the unofficial safety squad of the awkward GPA family.

Officer Porcino the boar: a beat cop at the ZPD. He’s an asshole. He doesn’t like predators, he doesn’t like small prey, and Judy suspects he’s a domestic abuser, based on what she’s seen of his dynamic with his wife, but there’s no proof. That’s something he’s really good at: not leaving proof. The only mammals Porcino respects are his fellow cops, and even then, he only respects them if they’re over a certain size and don’t go out of their way to be politically correct, as he considers this a weakness. However, as we see in the scene where he arrests Nick, he believes what he’s doing is right. He was genuinely surprised when Nick wanted to know why Porcino was after him, and replied, sincerely, that he saw Nick steal, so he needs to arrest him, out of jurisdiction or not. He’s a realistic and slightly meaner version of all the protagonist cops on serial cop shows, except we don’t root for him because he’s a jerk to Judy and Nick, who are the protagonists of DWR.

Ethan Grey the fox: Gideon’s dad, and the monster under Judy’s bed. When she was little, he took her sister and slaughtered her in preparation to eat her, which was a more common practice in Meadowbrooke, where the Greys used to live. It’s implied that he had done this before. Gideon caught him and was absolutely traumatized, and this incident had lasting effects on his childhood friendship with Judy. Fortunately, he was able to be tried for murder in a court of law, because rabbits finally had personhood. If he had been caught earlier, he would have been charged with theft of Woolston property instead.

Ruth Wilde the fox: Nick’s mom, who he had a falling-out with when he was twelve. He left pretty much immediately and she, presumably, went back to her life of grifting, although Nick doesn’t know, because he didn’t keep tabs on her. She immigrated with the Aspens when the Universalists were getting firebombed all to shit, and although they were definitely political refugees due to being both Vulpes _and_ (as is the Vulpes standard) Universalist, they didn’t qualify for either refugee status or legitimate immigration status, so they ended up going to Animalia as visitors who never left. She spent her late childhood and teen years doing odd jobs while traveling with the Aspens along a designated route, stopping for as long as they could in various towns to do said seasonal labor, but when she left the family due to some circumstances that are yet to be discovered, she had no Animalian identity, no work history, and no formal education, so she fell back on her deft paws and clever tongue to forge a new path as a con artist and petty thief. Nick resents her for being an example of all the bad Vulpes tropes, but...well, when you live that experience, it’s not like you have a lot of choices. She was a demonstrably bad mother to Nick, even though she did her best with what she had, and in her old age she’s had time to reflect and come to regret her choices. However, she still made them, and Nick has to make the choice to either forgive her for her mistakes or keep resenting her for them.

Alexander “Xander” Stamps the zebra: one of the Scout troop who muzzled Nick as a child, who went by Lex at the time. He grew up to be a bartender and social media manager for a hate group called the Animalia Child Protection Association. He grew up in Happytown like Nick and Sporeheel, and managed to marry up after a failed stint at a community college. He doesn’t remember hating Nick; he remembers his parents hating foxes, and being riled up by Jamie Sporeheel, and hazing Nick in a crueller manner than usual. He’s incredibly homophobic, probably because he’s a traditionalist bigot, but also because his father was caught cheating on his mother with a male sex worker. Both Xander and Nick accept this story as fact, Xander because there was photographic evidence, and Nick because he doesn’t give a shit.


	3. Named Characters Who Actually Have Roles, or Whose Roles Have Changed

Sharla: I’ve given her the last name of Woolston. Sharla attended the university in Arcadia, got her degrees in astrophysics and chemistry, and is currently on the International Space Station, which is why Judy hasn’t called her childhood BFF about any of the stuff she’s going through. When she was younger, Sharla taught her bunny friends to read and write and do basic school stuff even though bunnies, being non-persons, weren’t allowed to attend school. Her father was the owner of the Hopps family and a highly influential figure in Delta Valley, but Sharla never had any political aspirations. Her relationship with her family is strained, as she understands why they bought bunny slaves, but she’s a little bit mad that they did so. It’s a complicated situation that mostly stems from Judy’s childhood terror that Mr. Woolston would stop being nice. When you care about someone a lot, sometimes their fears become yours, even if they conflict with your personal feelings.

Gideon Grey: in DWR, he and Judy were actually quite close until Ethan killed Rose. Gideon was never very good with his words, and when he tried to extend a hand to Judy, he messed it up and Judy took it poorly. She lashed out at him, and in a reversal of canon, she’s the one who left a nasty scratch on his cheek after their scuffle. Almost immediately afterward, Gideon and his mother left town in disgrace. We haven’t seen him yet, but Judy has promised to reconnect with him now that he’s back in Baniburrah and she feels really bad for the way things ended between them.

Dawn Bellwether: in the absence of the convenient Night Howlers, Dawn has fallen back on politics as her weapon of choice, and she’s good at it. She was Leodore Lionheart’s Assistant Mayor for years and masqueraded as a progressivist, pretending to support his policies. Once he was assassinated, though, she began to show her true colors as a radical. Her plan, according to the evidence, is to run on Lionheart’s old platform, but instead implement policies that benefit the traditionalist mindset, erasing the progress Zootopia has made. Per canon, she may be anti-predator, but this is largely a utilitarian thing rather than a staunch belief — she likes the rhetoric of traditionalism because it is fear based (fear of change, fear of the unknown, fear of the Other, fear of replacement, _et cetera) —_ in fact, one could argue that the only belief she truly holds dear is that she deserves power after the way she’s been treated as a small mammal. She will discard a pawn once she has determined it no longer serves her, which is why she and Judy had a falling-out after Judy called out her speciesism in a closed-door meeting.

James Wolfard (wolf): a Lieutenant in the Detective division of the ZPD. He oversees vice, which in this universe is more about sex trafficking and untested/impure drugs rather than real-world vice stuff, since in Animalia sex work and drugs are legal, if regulated. Sometimes vice cases and missing mammals cases overlap, so he and Erin and Judy have a reasonably good working relationship. He’s good at his job and generally wants to do the right thing, but he’s also not willing to break the rules like Erin and _especially_ wouldn’t go rogue like Judy. However, he’s compassionate and will support progressivist political causes, even when Bogo would rather not see his officers get involved on their off-hours (i.e., attending rallies). He is very tight-lipped about his private life, but he’s likely married, as he wears a standard wolf-style commitment collar, which wolves usually (but not always) exchange at their weddings.

Quinn Fangmeyer (tiger): a Captain in the Detective division of the ZPD. They oversee zoicide, so there isn’t usually overlap in cases with missing mammals, but Judy has worked with them once or twice, and she respects them quite a bit. Quinn lives intermittently in the Forest Temple commune and Judy is pretty sure they used to be a military interrogator. They have a fairly flat affect, so they could say something like “I speak six languages and have two doctorates, but here I am doing groundwork for a moron,” and Judy would legitimately not be able to tell whether any part of that sentence is true. They don’t talk about their past at all and do their best to do the right thing within the confines of the law, like Wolfard.

Chief Bogo: DWR Bogo is really similar to his canon counterpart. “District Chief” is a distinction that functionally doesn’t matter: it simply means that he is the Police Chief over all divisions of the police in Zootopia. Under Bogo, there’s a Chief Detective and a Police Chief who oversees the beat cops specifically. I only add this in DWR because I’ve separated the detectives from the beat cops _almost entirely,_ so this is quite the high-power (though bureaucratic) position. Despite that, he _hates_ being involved in politics that he didn’t choose, which is most of his beef with Judy. He sees her as a political gambit foisted upon him by an agenda-driven politician, and because of that, he is blind to her usefulness and her skill. He also worries that she will get torn apart by some rogue predator who decides the new equal rights laws aren’t worth following, which will bring heat to his department in the form of “why didn’t you protect her?” or worse, “why did you employ a dumb bunny?” Regardless, when it came down to it, he tried to hold up his side of the bargain — she solved Kat’s case, so he was willing to sign her citizenship papers, and even put her on administrative leave to give her time to find a new place to live within the city limits, but she quit instead. He hates corrupt cops because they give him a headache, so he’s not going to tell any officers about the Interpol investigation.

Benjamin Clawhauser: if you like, you can imagine canon Clawhauser and be done with it, but he has a backstory in this universe. He did some work with the Animalia version of the FBI and (Judy suspects) the CIA, but got injured sometime before he came to work at the ZPD. He enjoys dispatch because it allows him to network and be social, which wasn’t really part of the job before, and on rainy days his knee gives him hell.

Duke Weaselton: one of Judy’s CI’s. He’s basically canon Duke with a much more extensive history with Judy. While he doesn’t trust cops, he does consider her the only decent one, and their relationship is somewhat complicated. Nick, an outsider, misread their dynamic and assumed that Duke didn’t trust Judy because of who and what she is, rather than because it’s Duke and he has his own demons and misgivings _about his brother._ Judy’s own feelings for Duke are not consistent: she feels protective of him because he’s one of hers, but she also isn’t a fan of what he does for a living and his personality sometimes grates on her. The beginning of their antagonistic friendship will be explained in part 2.

Fru-Fru: her given name is Francesca Largo, but she goes by Fru-Fru. She’s been groomed as her father’s successor since she was a child, and it shows. She isn’t bothered by casual murder (unless it’s on her wedding night, obviously) and she’s all but proclaimed to Nick that she intends to eventually overthrow her father. She’s fiercely loyal to those who earn her loyalty, and “family” has a specific meaning to her that isn’t based on blood. Currently, she’s registered as a CI with a major crimes detective, which gives her a measure of protection in case her father slips up, and she’s taken extensive measures to protect Judy from any fallout should anyone look too closely at how close their relationship is — that is, she publicly praised Judy for saving her and mentioned around known gossips that she planned to name her child after the “hero cop,” and is completely open about her fondness for Judy. She’s a valuable asset at Precinct 1 in terms of catching _other_ criminals who aren’t affiliated with the Big operation, and has passed along info to the cops when someone inside the organization has displeased Mr. Big and needs to be strategically removed rather than iced, so even though a few people suspect that she’s probably not good news, there’s no proof that she knows anything about her dad’s business that she doesn’t pass along. She’s even married to a defense attorney who refuses to handle mob business, so surely she’s the good egg of the Family, right? Heh. As Nick found out, that’s not quite the case. She shamelessly uses people to her own ends and has her own agenda, which Judy factors into somehow. We can only hope she just wants to protect Judy because they’re friends. With Fru, that’s a bit of a crapshoot.

Madge Honey: formerly an infectious diseases expert at St. Raphael Hospital, she now lives in a bunker and works as a white-hat hacker, when she isn’t playing the other side. She’s pretty paranoid about her safety, considering how many mammals get disappeared by Crookwood, who owned St. Raphael when she caught them experimenting on transient patients. She has pet roaches and her own agenda, but neither Nick nor Judy know what it is at present. She seems happy enough to give them information and leave well enough alone. Because all the doctors at St. Raphael were sheep, she especially doesn’t trust sheep, but really she doesn’t trust anyone. She and Nick used to be friendly, until he stole too many doilies from her. She _probably_ has OCD or some similar anxiety disorder, but like hell she’ll go see a doctor.

Yax: once upon a time, he was an accountant for the Greengrass Institute (a subsidiary of Crookwood), until he accidentally witnessed an illegal and unethical biological experiment with decomposers. At some point, they gave him a nice severance package that included a hallucinogenic drug addiction and cash incentives to shut up, and he opened the Mystic Springs Oasis, swearing off everything to do with corporate culture, _including clothes._ He’s an unreliable witness because of the constant use of hallucinogens, which was the point of getting him addicted in the first place.

Bucky & Pronk Oryx-Antlerson: these two are (or, were) Judy’s next-door neighbors. Per canon, they are a married couple. You rarely see one without the other. While they _are_ loud and yell at each other a lot, it’s just part of their dynamic — rather than being abusive or unhealthy, it’s practically a joke for them, although it hasn’t been explained why in-text. They annoy Judy with their noise and she discovered that she can annoy them back with her Gazelle albums. The three of them are the most vocal and least fearful about protecting the rest of the occupants of the Grand Pangolin Arms, and over the past three years have come to a sort of friendly antagonism that’s much lighter than the type she has with Duke Weaselton. Pronk met Fay in conversion camp and they’ve supported each other since they were teens. Where Fay tends to be the mother of the community and Judy is a protector, Bucky and Pronk are like older siblings, who live to annoy you but won’t let anyone else give you shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I've missed a name or place you want to know about. Honestly, I'm the worst. I hate reading over my own garbage so I may not have everything in here.


End file.
